Bad Timing
by fantasyAge
Summary: Canada is throwing a party, but his boyfriend of a year, Prussia, shows up right after he comes back from an intense jog. He needs to get ready for the party but Prussia knows just what to do to make him delay his plans for the day- that is if his parents didn't interrupt them first!. Rated M for sexy times. Yaoi/slash. MalexMale. PruCan. Human Names Used. Oneshot. More inside.


**Summary:** Canada is throwing a party, but his boyfriend of a year, Prussia, shows up right after he comes back from an intense jog. He needs to get ready for the party but Prussia knows just what to do to make him delay his plans for the day- that is if his parents didn't interrupt them first! France and England don't know about them being together and Canada isn't about to let them find out so soon, at least, not for another few hours. Rated M for sexy times. Yaoi/slash. MalexMale. PruCan. Human Names Used. Oneshot.

 **Title:** Bad Timing

 **Author:** fantasyAge

 **Pairing:** PruCan, PrussiaxCanada

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** slash/yaoi, mxm

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I own nothing.

Author Note at end.

* * *

Canada took a deep breath before he bent over. He felt the stretch of his back and hamstrings. He held this awkward position until he could feel the dull ache start to throb throughout his muscles. The time was early morning. No birds chirped. The silence hung on the morning mist. The sun hadn't completely arrived from it's cyclical journey, but the telltale signs of lilac were appearing on the horizon. Matthew's spirits perked as righted himself and rolled his shoulders.

"Ready Kuma?" The blond asked the miniature polar bear at his side.

It answered by yawning, then stretching its back legs. The large-dog sized bear began its fast waddle to the forest line in the distance. Canada smiled before he pushed up his glasses, took another deep breath and set out at a steady jog.

They both traversed over hills and through thickets, barely stopping, but somehow able to take in the sunrise as they passed over a grassy ridge overlooking a hidden body of water. The cove glistened in the morning light, turning a golden-orange. Matthew's running shoes made squelching noises as he sprinted over the wet grass. His polar bear fared no different as it ran alongside him, tall reeds _thwhacking_ his sides, and grass stains spreading on the once-white of his paws.

Matthew huffed as he ran the last stretch. And before he knew it, his backyard came into sight.

 _No time to breath, just keep going_. Not that he needed to breath as the personification of the second-largest country, but it helped. He could feel his muscles obeying his commands to finish the circuit. Like a well-deserved prize, the sweaty blond smiled as he ran to his cottage's back door. He could feel his heart hammer in his chest as he hopped up the last few steps. _That... was awesome_ , Matthew thought, a grin spreading across his flushed face. He took off his shirt and adjusted his askew glasses before running on the spot for a quick cooldown.

His summer home was quaint by other nation's standards, but Matthew didn't mind. His modest cottage served its purpose, and it was _just_ far enough from civilization to be considered decent, and would be sufficient for the tiny get together he proposed.

Having got his heart to a normal rate, Matthew placed a bowl of water from the back hose before Kumajirou. He took off his glasses and ran the hose over his head hoping to get rid of the sweat that slicked his curls, taking an occasional sip after a few seconds. He shook out his hair before walking inside, and slipped off his t-shirt.

Droplets ran down the planes of Matthew's torso, soaking his jogging pants. Damp shirt in hand, he wiped the water from his eyes, and replaced his glasses as he shucked off his muddy sneakers by the door. A voice sounded behind him, "hello handsome."

Canada nearly choke as he turned. His glasses slipped down his wet face, he pushed them up by habit. A man stood in his kitchen, wearing slacks and a tight white dress shirt that showed off his lean figure. The man was extremely pale and had ruby eyes. The one and only Prussia. Matthew gawked at his boyfriend and current inconvenience.

Canada crossed his arms, hoping to cover his naked chest with his bunched up shirt. He didn't like being unprepared _especially_ when he was just back from his run and the house looked less than satisfactory. He knew mud had been caking at his back door for some time and Prussia rarely accepted less than spotless. There was the fact he also was unkempt. A mixture of perspiration and water dripped from his hairline, and he couldn't feel more vulnerable with Prussia raking his eyes over his tense body. Matthew clutched his shirt a bit tighter, a blush rushing to his neck and upper chest.

Canada cleared his throat. "Ah. Hello. I wasn't expecting you so early. The party's tonight." The blond's eyebrows knitted together in very blatent confusion before releasing in an amused scoff. "I gave you the key for emergencies _only_." Gilbert smirked.

"But this was an emergency. I was lying awake and all I could think of was your body and mine, tangled together. And the sexual tension we'd release tonight. And, well," Prussia loosened his tie as he stalked across the kitchen, "I thought I'd curb that beforehand." Prussia eyes still raked over Matthew's body. "Go me for popping in at the right time."

Canada let out a nervous laugh as he uncrossed his arms and scooted to the island counter in front of him, practically meeting the Prussian halfway across the kitchen. Gilbert licked his lips as he crossed around the granite slab, and sidled up Canada's front. Matthew could feel _everything_ ; Gilbert's arousal was quite clear. Matthew sucked in a breath as it bumped up against his inner thigh. The pale man batted his eyelashes innocently. Causing Matthew to groan before closing his eyes. His lips sought out the parted ones inches away. Matthew sighed into the other mouth, opening ever so slightly to share his breath. He enclosed his arms around the albino and dropped his shirt into the unknown. The older man roamed up his sweaty front before plunging his hands down the Canadian's pants. Matthew gave a small jump as they were pulled down swiftly and the Prussian was kissing down his toned stomach, and wasn't stopping soon. Canada tried holding onto the squirming form before him but only succeeded in clutching onto the white hair.

"Gilbert," the younger let out in a murmur as he heard the other's belt being undone, and a shift of clothing. He could tell that Gilbert's pants were off. Gilbert had the incredible skill of taking off his pants while on his knees. Matthew to this day still hasn't managed to figure it out. Probably because he always has his eyes screwed up tight and his head thrown back, like now.

"Matthew," the other said in a mockingly serious tone. _And now my pants are completely off_ , Canada thought briefly before he opened his legs wider as Gilbert sloppily kissed down his one thigh. Canada moaned as his clothed manhood kept being skirted by the man currently settled near his crotch.

 _Ding dong_.

Matthew's eyes flew open. _No_.

 _Diiiing dong_.

"Gilbert, stop." Matthew tried to pry his boyfriend off his nether regions. "Gilbert! Someone's at the door."

"So?" Came the muffled response. He breathed a sigh against the somewhat deflating erection.

"Gah! Stop that!"

A sharp rap on the oak door.

"Gilbert wait here so I can deal with them." Matthew tried to walk away, but the German clutched onto his legs.

"C'mon they'll just go away. It's probably just a nosy neighbour."

"I don't have neighbours."

"Oh yeah," Gilbert replied as he looked away, trying to come up with some other excuse, and failing.

"Gilbert," Matthew said softly. The albino in question stared at his lover with confused eyes. The Canadian bent over him and placed his lips on the older man's. Gilbert's tense shoulders melted into the embrace.

"Thank you." Matthew pushed the reluctant man off of him.

"Matthew? Matthew, are you awake yet?" It was the one voice that could only sound so scandalized at this hour, England.

"Oh shit!" Canada turned to Gilbert who seemed altogether not happy with the situation. "You have to go out the back door."

"What! Why?"

"I haven't told them about us."

"You haven't- seriously? It's been a whole year!"

"Yeah. I was kinda going to do that _tonight_. I... I can't do this. Not, well, like _this_. Now."

"What's the problem about now? Are you ashamed of me?" Prussia's features twisted into a smirk, that only made him look more devilishly handsome.

"What? No!" The front door opened.

"Matthew, are you home?"

 _Fuckfuckfuck!_ His mind screamed as he grabbed the nearest pair of pants and threw them at Gilbert before hoisting him up and, "out!" He yelled in a hushed tone. "Just stay here!" He slammed the back door on Gilbert's now pissed off face. Matthew grabbed the other set of pants and tugged them on. They were tighter than usual. He had tried to suck in his muscles (which did absolutely nothing) to get the thing over his hips or near it. He had just adjusted his squished dick in the too tight crotch area, when he heard the distinct sounds of practical dress shoes that could only belong to the one and only England turn the corner. Matthew's head whipped around. "Hi... dad!" Canada said as least awkward as he could considering his heart was in his throat, and his pants were squeezing in all the wrong places. He casually leaned on the counter, and pushed off imaginary crumbs to the floor.

"Hello Matthew." Came the curt response.

"Ah, _bonjour mon petit!_ " Matthew's head snapped up at the second voice, and he gave a burst of a chuckle that bordered on the hysterical.

"A-and papa! What brings you here. So early." Matthew crossed his arms but then thought that was too standoffish so in an awkward attempt at relaxing actually grabbed his left shoulder with his left hand and let his left arm hang. Matthew's face tried to stay in stony neutral face of pleasant surprise.

"My dear boy! Why, you invited us. ...To your party."

"Ah. Y-yes. I did. For later _tonight_."

"Alfred told us eight sharp. It is eight sharp now." Canada took a deep breath while he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"I bet he did not specify am or pm did he."

"He said 'nine not twenty-one'." France said as he butted in.

"Of course he did." Canada put his hands on his hips. "I am so sorry to tell you guys-"

"Why are you so sweaty?"

"Wh-" Canada closed his eyes before trying to wrap his head around the question. "What?"

"Why are you so sweaty? ... And wet."

" _Oui_ , and flushed."

"And where is your shirt? I didn't raise you like this."

"I..." Matthew looked down. His stepped to where his discarded shirt lay, it had been dropped on the floor in the middle of his and Gilbert's activities. He picked it up and shoved it on, a blush crawling up to his cheeks. "I _am_ wet. And shirtless. And I have a very good reason. Which I will tell you. Right now. ... I went for a run, if you must know. This morning, and I'm flushed because of all the," Matthew motioned vaguely, "running. In fact, just got back so you should probably leave so I can get dressed."

"But you're already wearing trousers."

"Hm?" Matthew tried to look confused and leaned on the nearest surface. Except, the nearest surface was farther than he thought so he just ended up tripping into a very painful lean which he concealed miraculously. His dick didn't agree.

"Your 'pants'. I'm all for good form, and gentlemanly behaviour but that is just excessive and ridiculous. No one wears their good trousers to workout in, _especially_ ones that tight."

Canada looked down. "Ah yes. Well... I can also can explain this. I will tell you why I am wearing these 'slacks' on my legs. I-it's a very funny story actually how I got them on. You'll no doubt-" the doorbell rang. Matthew's prayers seemed to be answered. "Oh, I should go get that! One second!"

Canada was sure his face was some weird combination tomato. He had felt his face go from white as a sheet to cherry in 0.1 second. Mortified and struggling to lengthen his strides, he walked to the front door and opened it.

"Oh what a surprise! Ha ha, Gilbert so nice to see you!" Matthew called out in a over-the-top friendly manner. Canada turned back, wide-eyed mortification and a fake smiled plastered on his features. Through his teeth he muttered out, "what the hell are you doing in the front?"

Gilbert's face spoke nothing but innocence, "letting you squirm."

Matthew's features fell. "What?"

"Hello 'friend'!" Gilbert rang out with a obviously forced features. The wink didn't help. "I was just in the neighbourhood when I saw- oh other friends!"

"Gilbert! What are you doing here at my lovely Mattie's house?" France wrapped an arm around Canada and gave a paternal squeeze that never failed to make him feel like a colony all over again.

"Well, as I was saying to Canada over here." Gilbert thumbed in the younger blond's direction, "I was in the neighbourhood."

"We did see you car out front."

"...Yes." Gilbert looked around. "I was admiring those bushes over there, but when I heard your voices, I just couldn't help myself." Matthew would've face-palmed right there if he didn't have a front to keep up with.

"Yes, Prussia. They are very nice bushes." Matthew's eyes rang with murder as he slipped away from the two comrades.

"Who is that?" Matthew jumped as Arthur was standing right behind him.

"Ah, Dad!" Canada cleared his throat. "It's Gil- Prussia."

"Oh. What does the git want?"

"H-he didn't say. Tea?" France laughed as he and Gilbert entered Matthew's cottage.

"It will be nice having all three of us together again. I haven't seen you two for over six months now."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean Antonio texted me last week-"

"He texts you? Not one word to me!"

Matthew cleared his throat. "Sorry. I was going to make tea, would you two like some?" Unbeknownst to him, France's eyes flicked between Gilbert and Canada.

"Yes, I think that is-" England began as he brushed down his front.

"Oh no, _cher_! We couldn't possibly!" England crashed his bushy eyebrows together.

"France. He _offered_ -"

" _Oui_ Arthur, I know." The two stared at each other for a few moments. Canada had been used to their parental telepathy, but it always seemed to make him flustered.

"I mean, if you would prefer coffee, I have some-"

Arthur coughed, as means of interruption. "There will be no need, Matthew. Of course we are here _absurdly_ early. We'll find something around here to do."

"Uhh... it's no trouble. Really."

" _Non non_. Gilbert has come early to talk. You two have so much to catch up on, as it has been a long time since Prussia's been _out_." Arthur gave a side look at France. France casually batted at the Brit before turning him towards the door. "We will return tonight!"

"But you just got-"

"- _Au revoir_!"

And the door slammed shut, creating a lasting echo throughout the home. He could hear the frantic squabble of the two down his veranda and disappear, presumably to their car.

Next thing Matthew knew, he felt a pair of warm lips, and needy hands caress him. The blond broke the kiss.

"Gil, slow down."

"Come on, we got rid of them."

"I'm not doing anything with you. I'm angry!" Matthew pouted. Gilbert licks his deliciously pink lips, Matthew's eyes tracked the tongue and lingered on the lasting shine. A sneaky hand traced the strained cock in Matthew's pants.

"I don't know, little Mattie isn't angry." Canada blushed as he could feel himself accept the cold hard truth of their predicament.

"I- I-"

"Mhm?" Gilbert leaned in and began to undo the straining fabric, as he sucked on his lover's neck.

"N-no!" Canada shimmied out of Gilbert's grip. "You keep getting me into trouble." Gilbert rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, _well duh, that was the point_. Matthew mouth pressed into a firm line. "You're being punished. N-no staying here until after the party. I have the hosting services, and a decorator coming in two hours. Canada's eyes flicked to the digital clock on the wall. And catering in one!"

"That's plenty of time! So many activities." Matthew debated the implications before shaking his head of the inappropriate thoughts that were curling around his brain second by second.

"No. Out." Canada looked down at the tight slack he still had on, and began taking them off.

"Wait, I'm confused. Are we going to do it? Are we role-playing? Do we have a safe word?" Canada sighed, though he couldn't stop the smile from creeping into his words.

"Stop it. I'm giving you back your pants so you can think about what you've done." Canada opened the front door, in his underwear.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It will. Now out. I'm going to go shower, and no, you're not invited. Have fun!"

"Matth-"And for the second time that day, a door closed on his face, and Gilbert was _pretty sure_ it was not his fault.

The party was going on without a hitch. Everyone had arrived on time. No fires were started, _yet_. Canada had convinced Russia to go easy on the vodka if he was going to drive any time soon. Catering were doing sweeps precisely every seven minutes. It was going really great. Prussia grabbed a Blanket Weenie, which Matthew had translated into Pigs In A Blanket from a nearby waiter's tray, and popped it into his mouth before the younger nation had come up behind him.

"Okay. So stay in eye range-"

" _Ja, ja_. So then I can thwart any attempts at Old United throwing a rager. And not the fun kind." Gilbert added as he dabbed his face with a bar napkin, and took a sip from his beer.

"Great. Okay. Now I need to find-"

"-They're by the piano. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"God I hope so," Matthew answered. Gilbert turned to Matthew and handed him his glass of beer- who immediately saw it as an invitation, and took a sizable gulp from it. Hands distracted, Gilbert smoothed down his boyfriend's jacket front, and adjusted his slightly off-centre buttons.

"I know so. Go get 'em." Gilbert stole his glass back and kissed Matthew's cheek before pushing him off into his parents' direction. Canada's cheeks pulled into a smile, his eyes sparkling as he gave Prussia one last glance before stalking off to give his parents the news.

"Hello dad, papa."

Arthur grumbled out a curt hello, while struggling to settle on some feature to stare at.

"Hey, I'm so sorry for the weirdness of this morning. I just- things ... happened. This party was a big deal, so I just-" France placed his hand on Canada's shoulder.

"Mattieu, it is okay." Matthew breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yes. We, uh, understand my boy."

"Yeah? Thanks for being so cool... about _everything_." Silence seemed to stick to the air. Britain gave France a quick glance before they both beamed at Canada, if somewhat warily. Needing a way out, the former colony made eye contact with Prussia across the room- who instantly made for Canada, if not before swiping another two wieners from another waiter and stuffing them _both_ in his mouth. The blond let this one slide. "I also have some news."

Britain seemed to dart his eyes around looking for an escape.

"Hey Birdie." Matthew grasped the albino's hand, who looked down at the gesture with a fond smile, before swallowing most likely the rest of the food in his mouth.

"We, um," Matthew took in a deep breath, and started again. "We have been dating for a while and and-and" Canada clutched tighter to their entwined fingers. _God he needed alcohol, but the chances of stealing Gilbert's glass were looking grim._ "I just wanted you guys to know, y'know, because you raised me, and it shouldn't be a _secret_." France's face lit up before he hugged Matthew.

"Oh _mon petit_! Congratulations! We are so happy for you! Right, Arthur?" Britain cleared his throat. Canada took another breath in.

"Ah, yes. We had no idea Matthew, but we are sincerely grateful for you and your choice of paramours." Arthur finally met Canada's gaze, and coughed again, before sticking out his hand for a shake. "Congratulations," he offered his hand to Prussia, who shook it as well, "we really are happy for the both of you." Canada let go of his breath.

"Thank you so much guys." He grabbed a surprised Britain and hugged him fiercely, before hugging France again. "This means a lot."

"Does Alfred know?" Britain asked as he straightened his suit.

"Sup homies? I heard my name." America saw Prussia. "Hey broski!" Alfred tried to double-highfive him, but the lack of _two_ unoccupied hands caught him unawares. He settled for double-highfiving one hand, but if he had to be honest right now, his spirits were a bit dampened a smidge. "Everyone now know you're boning my brother?" He looked around at mixed bag of emotions. The range didn't surprise him, but the lack of air moving in and out of lungs did. He looked to his younger twin for support.

"I'm going to kill you 'til you're dead."

"Only if you can catch me." America laughed before he backed away. "Also that makes no sense." Alfred dashed behind a waitress who offered her tray to some nearby countries, and disappeared into the crowd, his boisterous laughter the only sound that let everyone know he was still at the party.

"Excuse me." Canada said, smile on his features before stalking after his brother. Prussia looked on fondly as his Love calmly chased after his brother.

"I lied." France spoke. Prussia turned around.

Britain rolled his eyes stating, "nothing new."

"Ok, fine. _We_ lied." Prussia took a sip from his beer, completely unphased.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"Today. We knew you weren't there to chat with Mattieu, and honestly we're fine with it. We're just happy for him. For _you_."

"Well _he_ is. I'm a bit ... apprehensive to the whole thing. If you hurt Matthew, you will have me to _personally_ answer to."

"Wow. Sounds like you _almost_ could kick my ass." Prussia retorted teasingly before taking another sip. "But unnecessary." Prussia looked back into the crowd. He could see two blond heads chuckling as they now were talking to a very animated Denmark. "Your Matthew- _our_ Matthew, has me wrapped around his fingers."

The door closed with finality. The last caterer had left. Everything was packed up. Nothing left to be done. Matthew trudged from the front door after he had locked it, and set the alarm. Feet aching, he toed off his dress shoes. But as they were perfect fit they only made it slightly lower on his heel. Exhaling an annoyed breath, he bent and unlaced them before throwing them by the door. He slowly made his way to the re-configured living room.

He plopped down on the plush cushion with a groan and closed his eyes. Matthew leaned back, allowing the headrest to cradle his weary skull.

A hand ran its way through his blond locks. Canada opened his eyes slowly, Prussia was smiling down at him; garnet orbs met lilac.

"Rough day?" Canada closed his eyes with a smile as he let Gilbert continue his ministrations.

"You're a jerk."

"Yes, but your jerk." Canada snorted.

"In more ways than one." Canada opened his eyes with a wicked smirk on his features.

"I'll let that one count."

"You started it."

"I suppose I did," Prussia fake contemplated before innocently adding, "I have some way to make up for all this bad banter."

"Oh? And what do you have in mind Mister Prussia?"

Gilbert came around to the other side of the couch and straddled Canada's lap. Matthew placed his hands on those familiar hips. Gilbert curled his hands in Matthew's hair.

"You. Me. A perfectly good bed."

"Now that sounds like inappropriate behaviour. I couldn't _possibly_ do that."

"Oh I have some tricks that would make everything _perfectly_ okay."

"Oh? Like trying to give me a _blow job_ while my _parents_ were literally at my front door? I didn't forget you know."

"Matthew, I'm trying to be sexy here. Let's go fuck."

" _So_ sexy. I'm _swooning_ at your charm, and subtlety. But you do make a case." Canada abruptly got up, clutching at Gilbert's butt at he made his way upstairs. It didn't take long, and many distracting kisses later, Matthew was depositing Gilbert on their shared bed before stepping back. Gilbert spread out, and tucked his hands behind his head.

"Like what you see?" Matthew just smiled, and stepped back, coyly unbuttoning his shirt buttons, one by one. Gilbert's propped himself up as he watched his lover silently undress. The blond shrugged out of his shirts. "Let me help?" Canada stared down at Gilbert, undoing his belt and pant's fastening. Gilbert bit his bottom lip as he stared at the trail of dark blond hair that lead to the tight underwear band. Matthew slipped his thumbs into his slacks and slowly dragged them down, before stepping out. Each sock came off, and suddenly, standing proudly before the former nation, the Great North was in nothing but his glasses and boxer-briefs.

Gilbert's breath hitched as Matthew gave himself a tug through the tight gray fabric. The blond stalked to the bed, climbing on top of the splayed nation. Gilbert let himself lay back as Matthew silently worked on his clothes, relishing in the small touches the blond would leave as he stripped the other.

Shoes, socks and the slacks from earlier soon came off. Gilbert smirked at Canada's surprise when his meat sprang up somewhat invited. Gilbert lay on the bed naked. He had gone commando.

"Of course you would." Canada shook his head, amused, before throwing the rest of Gilbert's clothes on the floor. Right as Gilbert sat up to respond, Matthew claimed his mouth with an urgent kiss- it's sloppy heat heading straight for his groin. The albino raised his hands to Matthew's face and then head, dragging them both backwards on the soft duvet. Matthew placed his hands on either side of Gilbert, caging him in.

The blond broke the kiss, and pecked the tip of Gilbert's nose before moving much more south. He placed tiny kisses down Prussia's front, hoping to cover the entire area. Gilbert played with his curls, a dopey smile plastered to his face. Canada laid his head on his lover's stomach after a final peck to the area. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, content to just _look_.

"I want you on your knees." Gilbert's left eyebrow arched at the request. His body tingled at what would come next. Slowly Prussia scooted out from beneath the northern country and got to his knees. Canada follow suit. He then got off the bed and turned down the covers. "It's going to be too hot. Get off." Gilbert complied as Canada readied the bed; the crisp sheets revealed their salacious promises. Gilbert laid on his belly across the turned down covers.

Matthew got back onto the pillowtop, and slapped lightly Gilbert's pert ass. "I think I said I wanted you on your knees."

"Yes, sir." Gilbert did as he was bade, trembling slightly as a giddy feeling overcame him. Matthew hugged him from behind, allowing a shadow of his cock to graze the albino's crevice. Gilbert shuddered at the lips near the shell of his ear. A puff of hot air, and then Canada was pecking a trail of kisses down the back of Prussia's neck. A momentary pause and Matthew moved back to the bottom of his hairline and sucked. Prussia moaned at thought that flashed in his mind, _I'm not going to be able to hide this one!_

Matthew distracted the former nation by clutching at his hips and bending him forward. He kissed a trail down the arching back. At the middle, the northern country licked and placed open kisses, tasting the pale flesh. Garnet eyes flew open at the hand that wrapped around his erection. He gasped and bucked into the welcoming palm. Gilbert dug his fingers into the mattress, hoping his muscles would hold for a couple more minutes. A wanton moan left the albino's lips as he pushed back against the hardness behind him.

"Please. _Bitte_! Put it in."

"No. I want to see you squirm." Another kiss. Canada ground his cock into Prussia's crevice. Another moan from Gilbert and he was down on the mattress, ass up.

" _Bitte_ ," he hushed out, legs widening just a little further.

" _Non_." Prussia moaned as Canada swiped the tip of his cock with his thumb, pre-cum fashioning as a cheap lube. Prussia rocked with the younger's movements. The tension at the back of his spine building, traveling to his dick.

The blond let go of Gilbert.

Leaning back Canada grabbed the nearby lube on the side table they always had on supply. He squirted it onto his fingers, and coated them amply before going back to his rutting. He grabbed onto Prussia's hip to match his movements once again. Once he established the slow rhythm he languidly pumped his lover.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me inside of you?"

"Yes!"

"Say it."

"I want you- I want you inside of me!" Canada placed a kiss on the small of Prussia's back. Deeming the lube sufficiently warmed, a single digit entered Prussia's hole. It fished around before slowly teasing the bundle of nerves that would unravel the German. "Stop fucking around, put it in already."

"Patience." Canada let his erection slip underneath Gilbert, rubbing against the other's sack. A grunt of confirmation was all he received in between the laboured breathing. Matthew thought it was time to put in another slick finger. His promise earned him a gasp. He smiled as it greeted his ears. He began scissoring, hitting Gilbert's prostate with each movement.

"If- If you keep doing that-"

"I know." Gilbert could hear the smile in Matthew's voice.

"You bastard! You were going to do this the whole- _Agnh_!" Gilbert keened as the extraordinarily long brush over his prostate. "Wh-whole time."

"Sure did. Be a good boyfriend, and cum?" Gilbert pushed against Matthew as he could feel his orgasm coming on.

Matthew snapped his wrist faster as he jerked Gilbert off, so sudden from the agonizingly slow pumps from before. Gilbert let the tingling spurt out from his cock as he arched his back; Matthew's name on his lips as he rode out the pumps. Matthew took out his fingers and gave the man beneath him a few more wrist flicks before flipping Prussia onto his back. Matthew dove for the saliva-covered lips. Gilbert slowly kissed Canada back, tongues exploring halfheartedly as his heart was hammering away in its cavern.

Gilbert tore his lips from the younger man on him.

"Come on! That wasn't fair." Gilbert stared grumpily at Matthew, his eyes occasionally darting to the blond's plump mouth.

"I think I was entirely justified."

"Yeah, but what about you?" Matthew looked down at his still erect cock. It leaked a hefty bead of fluid that slowly dribbled down its head. Matthew looked back up at Gilbert. His ruby eyes spoke of nothing but lust, as his tongue reflexively licked his bottom lip.

"Oh, you mean this?" Matthew gave himself a good pump before gripping Prussia's sensitive member. The white-haired man groaned at the contact, it was only momentary as Matthew let go. "Come on old man, keep up." Gilbert's eyes flew open and tackled the other backwards. The younger nation eyes widened at the sudden vertigo. Gilbert climbed on top of his boyfriend and straddled his waist. He clutched onto Matthew's waist with one hand, and with the other reached behind him, furiously pumping the meat. Canada's breath became ragged, flush creeping up chest as their eyes stayed connected the entire time.

"Pass the lube." A bit incoherent, Matthew looked with glazed eyes around for the bottle before handing it to the man currently in control. Gilbert broke eye contact and stopped his ministrations to coat his hand liberally. The blond nation panted in an attempt to regain the breath he was trying to hold in. Reaching back, he smirked at the man beneath him.

Matthew let out a groan and closed his eyes as the Gil slicked up his cock. When he slid into the velvety heat, his back arched at the sensation, and could swear he could see stars. A hum reached his ears as Matt's cock ever so slightly shifted in his hole. Matthew chanced a quick peak. Gilbert's face was contorted into concentration, he was gulping air down, but whether from pain or pleasure was unclear. He slowly lowered himself onto Matthew's cock inch by inch. The sight was beautiful. Beads of sweat lined Prussia's hairline and torso. Matthew could feel the quivering of his lover's thighs on either side of him. Matthew held his breath as he watched the man above him slide down his length. Gilbert let out a rush of air that turned into a moan as he rocked back slightly on the girth.

"God, you're so sexy," Matthew said, pupils blown wide with want. Gilbert smirked as he leaned down and captured those perfectly ragged lips.

Slowly Gilbert's rode Canada as he linked their hands. Nothing but gasps and the mattress springs reverberated around the room. Matthew could feel the familiar coil in his gut as he knew that he was close. Gilbert dove again for his lips as he let the younger nation ride out his orgasm. Knowing he was close, Matthew tore his right hand from Gilbert's grasp and started to furiously pump the man on top of him. The albino thighs quivered as once again the feeling coiled around him and squeezed down. Matthew let out a surprised grunt and came. Gilbert rode him out for a few moments before following suit. His entrance tightened, drawing every last bit from the man below him.

Satiated, Gilbert slumped, his only purchase being held up by Canada's arm. They both felt an occasional twitch pulse throughout their bodies, and broke their kiss with soft pants. Gilbert let his forehead touch Matthew's. Sweat mingled as he nudged them together, plastering their hair in awkward directions.

"I love you," Matthew let out in a soft whisper that Gilbert hadn't heard since their very first meeting.

"I love you too," Gilbert answered as he pecked his mouth once, twice, then let their heads slump against each others again.

* * *

Author Note: _/climbs out of author cave/_ I feel like I always disappear for a couple years then comeback. I also believe I said something about making my room more comfortable in the end notes next time you came around. Well... I've been demoted to the author cave. As you can notice, I no longer have the comforts of home. So pull up a rock, kid, because let me tell you a thing...

I have several fics working on, but due to some circumstances, getting an editor is hard and motivation is very slow. But here we are again. That being said expect another fic in January or something. A pat on the back to me for having a story that is more than 5k words. I've finally made it mama! But goddamn, that was 10 pages of writing. Next step 20 I guess...

So uncreative title is uncreative. I couldn't come up with anything, so deal. But I do apologize for grammatical errors, or text inconsistencies- I didn't have a Beta, and my writing document is glitchy. I don't think once it's been uploaded I can fix it.

I came up with this story originally by the idea of Europe using the 24-hr clock. YES I know that not everywhere uses it like I have used it in this fic, it's just a plot device. And the British terms, once again, device.

I also wanted a not wimpy, athletic Canada because people seem to think that Canada would have no muscle mass? I don't get this. Also sorry for lack of Kuma, he just fucks off in the latter part of the story. (Does he just stay outside? Dunno?).

Pretty standard translations:  
 _bonjour mon petit_ \- hello my small (boy) (French)  
oui - yes (French)  
non- no (French)  
au revoir (goodbye) (French)  
bitte- please (German)

Comment, or don't, I'm not here to judge or tell you what to do. I just hope you liked it! And like all the rest of the times, carry on your smut binge.


End file.
